This invention relates to a nostril dilator for use with animals. In particular, this invention relates to a nostril dilator for use with race horses.
There are many situations where it is important to ensure that animals such as horses and humans, have a maximum supply of oxygen. In such cases, it is necessary to ensure that the nostrils of the animal are dilated to their fullest.
In horse racing, the horse requires a maximum supply of oxygen in order to ensure that the heart pumps oxygen-rich blood to the muscles. While racing, a horse""s nostrils tend to flare such that the passage of air is often impeded.
Various methods and apparatus have been devised to keep a horse""s nostrils open. The most common approach is by the use of nasal supports or pads which are applied to the outer surface of the horse""s nostrils. These supports exert a downward pressure on the nostrils to keep them open. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,033,422; 6,017,357; and 5,913,873.
However, such nasal supports or pads do not completely ensure that the horse""s nostrils remain open. In some cases the horse cannot sweat properly, or the nasal supports fall off. Furthermore, the nasal supports or pads can only be used once because they are kept in place with adhesive.
Where no measures are taken to keep a horse""s nostrils open by means of nasal suppports or pads or the like, the lungs are prone to bleed as the nostrils open and close.
There are other situations where it is important to keep an animal""s nostrils open. One such example is during surgery of an animal.
It would be advantageous to use a nostril dilator which could be placed inside the horse""s nostrils to keep them open.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nostril dilator which improves the passage of oxygen for a race horse.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a nostril dilator for use with an animal, comprising a first member for inserting in the first nostril of an animal, a second member for inserting in the second nostril of an animal a third member connecting said first and second members, the third member maintaining said first and second members in a spaced-apart relationship, and attachment means connected to said first and second members for maintaining said first and second members in the nostrils of the animal.
The first member has an upper arm and a lower arm in a generally spaced-apart relationship and the said second member has an upper arm and a lower arm in a generally spaced-apart relationship.
Attachment means comprises a first arm which is connected to the first member, and a second arm connected to the second member, said first arm and second arm converging to meet.
According to one embodiment the two arms meet to form a hook to which at least one strap is used to attach to the harness of the animal. The strap preferably is elastic and could be a bungee cord or the like.